


I jako idyla

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Series: Od A do Z [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, M/M, romantika, sex v přírodě, sexuální fantazie
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Hagrid tráví líné letní odpoledne ve vlastní společnosti.
Series: Od A do Z [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042557
Kudos: 1





	I jako idyla

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Z Is for Zephyr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45316) by [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi). 



> Autorka originálu je Delphi, a zatímco ona má každé drabble přesně o 100 slovech, v překladu tenhle počet nedodržuju. Betaread překladu provedla moje maminka.

V trávě cvrlikají rozjívení cvrčci, teplo dne se pomalu utišuje. Džbánek studeného piva po boku a poklidné onanování na sluníčku.

Zavřel oči, kalhoty rozepnuté, a třel se líně a rozkošnicky. Na chvíli se mu mysl zatoulala k rukám nebo ústům, penisům nebo růžovým kouskům, a pak...

... nemyslel na nic víc než lehké povívání západního větru, které ho lechtalo na kůži.

Ve větříku poletovaly líné fantazie. Na okamžik Minerva. Snape, se samolibým úsměvem. Vyvrcholení je pomalé, mělké: zachvění, když se vylije na svou ruku, tiché úlevné zasténání.

Zavzdychá.

Léto.


End file.
